


Prima dell'alba

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Stanford, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I’m tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away. And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist I still want it all.’’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La notte prima che Sam scappi di casa è piena di anticipazione e discorsi mai fatti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima dell'alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archybald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archybald/gifts).



> Fanfict scritta per il 2° Secret Santa del gruppo "Wincestare Cattive Come Sam".  
>  _Per Marica._

_"I’m tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away. And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist I still want it all_.’’

 

Sam è seduto sul portico polveroso, la schiena appoggiata alle assi di legno scheggiato.

Nonostante sia sera, l'afa è quasi insopportabile - la maglietta è incollata fastidiosamente alla pelle e i capelli sono un pasticcio di sudore sul collo - ma cerca di rimanere il più immobile possibile; il legno del portico è vecchio e scricchiola come fosse vivo alla minima mossa e l'ultima cosa che vuole in questo momento è attirare l'attenzione su di sé.

  
Le grida e le parole rabbiose non sono attutite dalle pareti della casa e Sam può sentire perfettamente ogni parola di suo padre.

  
Indeciso se ascoltare o cercare di cancellare il rumore delle urla pensando ad altro, Sam tiene gli occhi incollati agli alberi neri contro il crepuscolo, la gola stretta in un nodo doloroso. Ascolta, anche se sa che non dovrebbe, anche se sa che, forse, farebbe meglio a correre sul sentiero quasi indistinguibile nel buio, a correre e correre finché le parole di suo padre non diventino un chiacchiericcio indistinto e innocuo. Invece rimane dolorosamente immobile, teso e attento ad ogni parola che non vorrebbe ascoltare.

  
"Il demone con gli occhi gialli è lì fuori e lui vuole andare al college?! Tuo fratello è una bastardo egoista!" Il rumore del pugno sbattuto contro il tavolo fa sussultare Sam. Tra l'ansia e la paura e l'incertezza, realizza di star tremando per la rabbia. _Non è in grado di proteggersi da solo_ \- sta gridando suo padre, dentro la casa estranea come ogni altra casa in cui è stato, e pensa che sì, vuole essere egoista, vuole avere qualcosa - finalmente _qualcosa che potrebbe avere_. Tutto quello che ha è una famiglia spezzata che starebbe meglio senza di lui - Ha _un fratello, ma non nel modo in cui vorrebbe o in quello in cui dovrebbe_. Sam Winchester ha diciotto anni, una lettera di raccomandazione per il college e nient'altro.

  
_Ci sta abbandonando lo capisci? Sta abbandonando noi e tutte le altre persone che dovremmo salvare_ \- dice suo padre, questa volta senza gridare, ma con un tono ancora più spaventoso e improvvisamente Sam non è in grado di ascoltare più nient'altro; si alza in piedi (il legno scricchiola e si piega sotto il suo peso ed è un rumore fortissimo nell'afa di una sera qualsiasi di una periferia come ogni altra periferia d'America che non sarà mai casa) e _corre e corre e corre_.

  
Quando si ferma, appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e respira, finalmente. Il petto gli fa male, ma finge che sia per la corsa. Il sudore gli chiazza la maglietta, ma è quasi notte, ormai e l'aria è più respirabile.  
I piedi sono doloranti nelle scarpe da ginnastica usurate e si dice che è per quello e per nessun'altro motivo, se decide di riposarsi sul muretto di una casa abitata da chissà chi, poco distante. Si siede e non pensa al futuro, ma al passato.

  
Pensa a Dean, perché è stato in ogni momento del suo passato e ora non può permettersi che sia il suo futuro - ed è esattamente il motivo per cui deve scappare il più lontano possibile.  
Vuole andare via, scappare dall'altra parte dell'America, e studiare e scoprire la persona che dovrebbe esssere - _e cercare di capire se si può essere una persona completa anche senza il proprio fratello._

"Eccoti qui" dice Dean, sedendosi accanto a lui, come se si fosse aspettato di trovarlo accovacciato sul muretto di una casa di chissà chi.

 _Vieni via con me,_ è quello che Sam vorrebbe davvero dire - pensa ad inginocchiarsi sul cemento accidentato e pregare suo fratello in tutte le lingue che conosce e usare tutti i modi a cui riesce a pensare per convincerlo a partire con lui - _perché cercare di essere una persona intera da solo, quando ha già accanto a sé Dean, che lo fa sentire completo?_  
_Non dice nulla._

"Quanto hai sentito?"  
"Abbastanza" dice Sam, con voce piatta, scrollando le spalle.  
"Papà si preoccupa per te. Per noi". La voce di Dean è esitante.

Sam non riesce più a trovare dentro di sé la rabbia di prima, alla vista di Dean, che sembra più giovane di quanto sia mai stato. Qualcosa nel suo petto si stringe.

Si è sempre chiesto se fosse nato così, con chissà che inspiegabile squilibrio nelle sinapsi del cervello o qualcosa di velenoso nel sangue, o se fossero state tutte le notti passate stretti sul sedile posteriore dell'impala e nei letti di infiniti motel a dividersi le coperte e il calore - e tutto il resto della sua vita con Dean, unico punto fisso e constante - a renderlo _malato._

  
"Voglio avere una vita normale, Dean", dice Sam e quello che intende è _voglio essere normale._ Studierà legge e diventerà un avvocato perché è quello che tutte le persone normali vorrebbero. E' così stanco di sentirsi un mostro.

  
"La nostra vita non va bene per te, Sam?" dice Dean, tra i denti, infelice e amaro.  
"No" risponde semplicemente.  
Dean non dice nulla, ma scivola giù, in piedi, e gli volta le spalle. "Andiamo", dice. Sam lo segue, come fa sempre, da tutta la vita. Smetterà domani mattina.

 

 

Ormai è completamente buio e solo pochi lampioni qua e là illuminano la strada deserta. Sam sa cosa potrebbe esserci nel buio e invidia dolorosamente le persone che pensano siano solo sciocche superstizioni.  
Segue i passi di suo fratello, in silenzio. Non vuole tornare a casa, non vuole affrontare suo padre.

  
"E' davvero questo quello che vuoi?", chiede Dean, senza guardarlo.  
Sam, per un attimo, è _terrorizzato_ che Dean possa chiedergli di rimanere - prega che non lo faccia, perché, _Dio lo perdoni_ , ma rimarebbe.  
"Sam, è _davvero_ quello che vuoi?" ripete suo fratello e Sam non riesce a rispondere _sì_ perché è una bugia, ma non può dire _no_ , perché non può permetterselo.  
Quel che vuole non è qualcosa che possa avere - _eccetto -_

  
( _Non gli dispiacerebbe essere un mostro, se anche Dean_ \- Ma si impedisce di finire quel pensiero)

  
"Sì", mente, alla fine.  
"Va bene, allora". E in quel momento Sam capisce che Dean non gli chiederà di rimanere proprio perché sa che lo farebbe. Dean sta cercando di dargli quello che vuole, come sempre. Vorrebbe riuscire a colmare lo spazio che lo separa da suo fratello e promettergli che non lo lascerà mai più da solo con suo padre, con la caccia lunga diciotto anni al demone che ha ucciso loro madre.

  
Ma Sam ha bisogno di partire, di smettere di sentire questa fame, questa fitta di desiderio al petto che nessuna preghiera è riuscita a mandar via e gli attimi di vertiginosa indecisione dove pensa che _forse, forse, forse potrebbe_ \- ed è terrorizzato che un giorno possa dimenticare perché _non dovrebbe_ \- ed è così _totalmente e irrimediabilmente_ innamorato di Dean, _di suo fratello,_ che vorrebbe piangere - non può passare la vita dilaniato e nauseato e ( _finirai all'inferno_ , si dice, mentre guarda Dean, guarda il suo viso, il suo corpo, le sue mani e - )

  
La gente passa tutta la vita a cercare quello che Sam ha trovato nel posto sbagliato.

  
"Dobbiamo rientrare. Papà si starà preoccupando", dice Dean, senza fare nessuna mossa per entrare in casa.

  
Sam sa esattamente cosa lo aspetta nel salotto. Così si siede nell'erba, la schiena appoggiata ad un tronco tagliato. Con la coda dell'occhio riesce a vedere la finestra della loro cucina. La luce è accesa.  
Anche Dean sembra voler rimandare il più possibile l'invevitabile, quando si siede accanto a lui. Rimangono in silenzio qualche attimo, gli occhi fissi sulle stelle, fingendo di ignorare la luce accesa nella loro casa, come un disastro in attesa di accadere.

  
"Ehi, Sam, ti ricordi quella volta che papà voleva insegnarci ad orientarci con le stelle e ci siamo persi in quel bosco... Dov'è che eravamo?"  
"In Texas". Sam sorride, nel buio, momentaneamente dimentico di quel che lo aspetta.  
"Avevi dieci anni. E avevi perso la torcia"  
"Quanto si è arrrabbiato papà per quello..."  
"Era una buona torcia!", lo prende in giro Dean.  
"Già. Però, è stato divertente"

  
Se chiude gli occhi può ancora vedere Dean, a quattordici anni, quando suo fratello gli sembrava solido e imbattibile e adulto e ricorda che aveva detto "Andrà tutto bene. Stammi vicino e seguimi" e Sam, perso in un bosco di notte, si era sentito al sicuro.

  
"Sì, è stato divertente" mormora Dean, "... Anche se non avevo assolutamente idea di che strada prendere"  
"Lo sapevo!" ride Sam, "Hai preso una direzione a caso!"  
"Ehi! Abbiamo avuto fortuna!"  
"Sì", concorda Sam, guardando Dean. Gli sembra più giovane di quanto fosse otto anni fa, in quel bosco, e più sperduto di quando non conosceva la strada per uscirne. "Andrà tutto bene", ripete, come un eco di quelle parole di tanti anni prima, anche se nemmeno lui conosce la strada davanti a loro.

  
Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di suo fratello e chiude gli occhi.

Anche ad occhi chiusi, può sentire Dean esitare un attimo, prima di avvolgere un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e stringerlo. _Sam non vuole andare via._  
"Sam, io - "  
Sam preme il suo viso contro la curva del collo di suo fratello e mormora qualcosa dal tono interrogativo. Sente il battito del cuore di Dean accellerare. Si irrigidisce.  
" _Sammy_ " sta dicendo suo fratello con voce rotta, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli e rafforzando la presa sulla sua spalla, tirandolo a sé.

 

  
" _Sam_ " Sta gridando suo padre dal portico, la porta aperta alle sue spalle che riversa la luce del salotto nel giardino, il loro spazio protetto dal buio ora dolorosamente esposto.  
"Sam, vieni _subito_ qui!".

  
Si alza in piedi e va verso suo padre, entra in quella casa dove al piano di sopra c'è la sua valigia già pronta e non guarda indietro.

  
"Spiegami questa roba o, giuro su Dio, non vuoi sapere cosa ti succederà" sta praticamente ringhiando suo padre, nel pugno la lettera stropicciata di accettazione al college.  
Improvvisamente, Sam è furioso. Quella lettera è sua, _come si permette suo padre - ?_  
"Non sei contento, papà? E' un ottimo voto" risponde, con sarcasmo.  
"Al diavolo il voto! Che pensi di fare, nasconderti da qualche parte a fare la bella vita scappando dalle tue responsabilità? Non ho cresciuto un figlio vigliacco!" urla suo padre, gettando a terra quella carta così preziosa per lui.  
Improvvisamente, tutto quello che vuole Sam è ferire suo padre come suo padre sta ferendo lui. "Le _mie_ responsabilità? E le tue? Non hai cresciuto un figlio vigliacco perché non hai cresciuto nessun figlio! Dean e Bobby e il pastore Jim l'hanno fatto al posto tuo", grida Sam, fingendo di non ricordare le parole di incoraggiamento e gli abbracci e tutti i modi in cui suo padre aveva provato ad esserci.

Per poco più di un istante, la faccia di suo padre è contorta e ferita e Sam, sotto la rabbia, sente un'ondata di soddisfazione.

  
"E quindi hai deciso di abbandonare anche tuo fratello?" e quello colpisce più vicino a casa di qualsiasi altra parola rabbiosa.  
"E' la _MIA_ vita!" urla Sam, sulla difensiva, "E' così difficile capire che non lo faccio per voi, ma _per me_? Ho cambiato sette scuole quest'anno e perché a te non importa _niente_ del mio futuro - "  
"E sai quante vite ho salvato? Preferiresti che a tutte quelle famiglie fosse successo quello che è successo alla nostra? Sei così egoista da non poter sopportare qualche cambiamento nemmeno per la _vita_ di qualcuno?"  
"Pensi che mamma sarebbe contenta se sapesse - "  
"Non osare nominare tua madre in questo discorso - !"  
"Pensi che la mamma sarebbe d'accordo con te - "  
"Non nominarla, ti ho detto!"  
"Era anche _mia_ madre - "  
"Tu non la conoscevi!"

"BASTA!" sta gridando Dean, afferrando suo padre per la giacca. Per un momento, Sam si chiede quando sia entrato.  
"Stanne fuori, Dean!", ringhia suo padre, le mani ancora strette a pugno.  
"Voglio avere una vita normale" dice Sam, _E' così difficile da capire?_ , pensa.  
"Tutti vogliamo cose impossibili ed è meglio che te lo metta in testa il prima possibile, ragazzo". John gli volta le spalle. "E domani ci aspetta una caccia, farai meglio ad esserci".

  
La linea delle spalle di suo padre è tesa, sotto la giacca di pelle consunta.  
Sembra più vecchio degli anni che ha, consumato da un'ossessione che ha distrutto le loro vite.

  
"No", dice Sam, rifiutandosi di muoversi.  
"Sam" sta dicendo Dean, facendo suonare il suo nome come un avvertimento.  
"No", ripete "Io me ne vado"  
"Giuro su Dio, Sam, se esci da quella porta, non osare tornare!" il pugno che suo padre sta agitando è stretto con rabbia.

  
"Bene", dice Sam e poi corre al piano di sopra, spalanca la porta e afferra la borsa, sotto al suo letto. "Bene", ripete, scendendo le scale, senza guardare suo padre, in piedi nel bel mezzo del salotto. "L'hai voluto tu", e con queste parole, apre la porta che dà sulla veranda e, con i suoi pochi averi ripiegati nella borsa, esce nella notte senza guardarsi indietro.

 

 

 

  
Ha perso da un pezzo la cognizione del tempo e riesce solo a rimuginare sulla sua rabbia, quando sente l'inconfondibile rumore del motore dell'Impala.  
_Suo padre è tornato a cercarlo_ , pensa.  
Ma quando l'impala lo raggiunge e rallenta è la voce di Dean che gli dice "Sali".  
"Non tornerò a casa".  
"Lo so. Ti porto alla stazione degli autobus". Sam può dire che anche Dean è arrabbiato.  
Sale in macchina.

 

 

 

Quando arrivano alla fermata, ha iniziato ad albeggiare.  
Dean accosta l'Impala, ma non fa cenno di voler scendere. Sam stringe il borsone che ha sulle ginocchia.

  
"C'è un autobus in partenza tra venti minuti" ed è la prima cosa che dice in un'ora.  
"Bene", E poi, alzando lo sguardo, "Abbi cura di te, Sam".  
E' un addio. Gli sembra di avere della cenere in gola.  
"Verrai a trovarmi, vero?" Chiede, quasi come una supplica.  
"Certo" sorride Dean, ma è un sorriso tutto sbagliato.

  
Non è ancora neppure sceso dalla macchina e già si sente incredibilmente solo. Vorrebbe conoscere il modo per colmare quell'improvviso spazio tra Dean e sé, infilare nuovamente la testa nella curva del suo collo come poche ore prima, giurare che non andrà via e condividere il letto e le coperte e il calore, stretto il più possibile a suo fratello, tra le sue braccia, nella sua carne, nella sua anima e non lasciare più andare la presa.

  
Sam raccoglie la sua borsa, scende dalla macchina e cammina lontano da Dean nelle prime luci dell'alba.

 


End file.
